Walk Like A Champion, Talk Like A Champion
by mabarrett92
Summary: Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz last saw each other two years ago, right before Dominic was put in jail. After sharing a night of passion, Letty is left to believe in more than what Dom was willing to give once he left jail. Now that the two are reunited, will things be the same and become more? Or will Letty remain Dom's dark secret? Dotty! Mature readers only. AU Pre-F&F.


**Author's note:**Hello everyone! So, i'm new to Fast and furious fanfiction but not new to writing it. This isn't my first story but it is my first under this name. I honestly forget the names that I've written under before but if I find them, i'll be sure to post the links in my profile or something like that. I hope you guys like this story and don't worry, the smut will get...smuttier as we go along. I hope you guys enjoy and please review so i know what you guys thought of the story so far. If i should continue or not, it depends on you guys so keep it up!

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will i ever own anything or anyone in relations to the fast and furious series. If I did, Dominic Toretto would be in my bed right now instead of on my TV screen. hehehe.

* * *

The sun shined down on his shaven head, heating his scalp immediately but not causing the Italian-American man to sweat. He dusted his hand off on his black jeans and picked up his bag from the ground. The sound of roaring engines could be heard from a distance away. The guards, of Lompoc Penitentiary, stood just behind him turning their heads to the sound. Dirt filled the air, causing the tanned man to turn his head from it for a moment before refocusing his eyes on the three cars that came into view. Dominic Toretto's face held no expression as the cars circled him before coming to a halt. One of the windows rolled down directly in front of him.

"Well! If it isn't the old Street King himself." A raspy voice barked from the passenger window.

A smirk then came onto the muscular man's face. "Not too old to beat an older Coyote's ass, V" Dominic, Dom for short, spoke. The deep, husky voice sent chills up Vince's spine but the normally stoic man grinned as he got out of the driver's side. He walked around the front of the car and immediately grasped his friend into a hug. No, macho, egotistical hug was needed between the life time friends. No, this hug was one that was filled with purely family pride. Dom dropped his bag and immediately clasped his so-called-brother back in the same hug. "Ready to go home brother?" Leon, another of Dom's close frends, called from his own car. Dom merely nodded his head and released Vince from the grasp with a rough yet playful shove.

Dominic picked up his bag again and tossed it into the back seat of the Mazda RX-7 before he moved into the driver's seat. Fixing the seat to his liking as Vince got into the passenger's seat. The car suddenly roared loudly, causing the guards to shake their heads at the sounds and shout "Quiet it down Toretto!" Dominic smirked at his best friend before he suddenly pressed down on the gas. Dirt skidded out from under the back tires and then into the air as the car sped off down the long line. Dom watched the needle hit 30. 40. 50. 60. 70. 80. And 90. A deep laughter coming from his chest as the old Coyote stuck his middle finger out the passenger window with a loud woot and a curse to the Lompoc Penitentiary.

* * *

The purr of the engines sounded through the street as they came to the two story house. The engines quieting as all three pulled into the driveway behind two more cars. It wasn't two minutes after they pulled into the driveway that the front door flung open and two young women appeared. The first had long black hair that swayed near her buttocks and deep brown eyes. Her long, tanned legs exposed in the summer sun with shorts on. Her slim stomach gleaming with sweat with only a pink camisole on. "Dominic!" She squealed, racing for the car she knew was his.

The other woman stayed back a few paces from Mia's rushing one. Playing it cool as she always did. Her black hair touched her shoulder blades and hung slightly into her midnight black eyes. Even though the heat was reaching 90 on that summer day. The Latina kept her body covered more than her best friend in a pair of tight black jeans and white wife beater. Her skin gleaming with the heat that showed the house homed no A/C except for the cross breeze.

Letty, the Latina nineteen year old, stood back as she watched her…boyfriend?... Friend? Friend, climb out of his car and immediately be pushed back against it by his sister jumped on top of him. Her squeal s of excitement filling the air and causing the team to chuckle as they all climbed out of their own cars. Vince, grumbling about being hungry, immediately passed the lone woman heading into the house knowing that Mia had prepared a sit down dinner for the family before the real party that night. Leon and Jesse, who was the cousin of Leon and another close friend of Dom's, followed Vince into the house. "How's it goin' girl?" Leon greeted Letty as he passed. Jesse giving a smile to the Latina as the screen door slammed shut behind him seconds later.

Mia finally released her brother from her hold, keeping her hands on his biceps as she gazed up at him with tear filled eyes. "Never do that again you asshole." She sniffled out.

Dom merely nodded his head and yanked his sister into another hug, squeezing the life out of her as he protected her from everything different about himself. His eyes lifted though as his chin rested against the top of Mia's head, letting the model shaped girl cry into his shoulder. His own deep brown eyes gazing across the yard to the Latin beauty standing in the middle of the yard. Her own face as stoic as his own but holding much more attitude. His eyes went from her bare manicured, which he was sure was Mia's doing, feet to the dark locks before finally meeting her dead on in the eyes.

Letty felt her entire body seize up as their eyes connected and she swallowed. The sizzle dragging down her spine directly into her womb where the electricity bloomed into a full blown fire. He was stronger. Tougher. And looked like a hell of a man. He looked more delectable than she remembered from last time she had seen him two years ago.

"_What are you doing up so late?" His deep voice forced her teenage hormones into over drive but she kept her face calm as she turned her head to look towards the opening of the living room to see his then slimmer body. _

"_Couldn't sleep." She said simply, twerking one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Her eyes discretely scanning his entire body. From his large feet to his calloused hands to the stubble that decorated his chin. _

_He nodded his head at that before he neared the couch. The house was quiet with the dead of the night. Everyone asleep peacefully after laying their father and father figure to rest. Or at least what was left of him. It was more like an empty casket since not much was left of him after the burning of the car. _

_Dominic neared the seventeen year old beauty that he had been having a secret relationship with under his father's nose for about a year now. They flirted like devils. Teased each other like it was going out of style. True, he didn't have sex with the girl. He kissed her when it felt right. When the tension got too high for either one of them to deny. But neither had put a title to what they were doing. They were just…doing it. _

_His hands came to rest on either side of her head on the couch, blocking her view from the T.V. Her mind completely forgetting about the late night talk show as her nostrils flared to take in his scent. Her own hands raising and gently running her own fingertips over the stubble along his jawline before resting on his cheeks. Her feet lifting and resting on the edge of the couch to welcome him closer. And closer he moved. The sexual static between each of the two was undeniable and it sizzled in the air like a open socket. He nuzzled his cheek into the palm of her hand as his hands slipped down the couch to rest on her hips. "Letty." He whispered into the night. To her. And she knew what was going to happen. What he needed. What he needed to feel whole for one night after losing his father. She simply arched her back and leaned up towards him. Her full lips brushing against his for a split second. Once. Twice. Three times before he took control._

_His hands grasped her hips firmly and in one second had her lifted into his arms. His hands quickly grasping her rear and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. The twenty-one year old growling against her lips as they kissed. Their tongues suddenly battling it out for dominance as he carried the strong yet petite girl towards the staircase. The tv left on. The beer that Dom had opened left forgotten on the coffee table. _

_He reached her bedroom door and stepped in, using his foot to slam it shut. The clicking of the lock heard in the darkness of the night before he tossed her onto her twin size bed. He pulled off his white wife beater and tossed it onto the floor before he crawled on top of her. His calloused, strong hands sliding underneath her camisole and along her sides, lifting it up higher and higher until she was forced to raise her arms above her head, leaving her breast bare. _

_Dom tossed the tiny material onto the floor next to his shirt before his lips found her skin again. Trailing kisses down her neck and slender collarbone then down her chest. His teeth nipping and suckling at her breast. Her sweet moans making Dom realize that the only time he would have full control over female Letty would be in the bedroom. His hands moved to her boy briefs as his lips and tongue found her left nipple. His large hand slipping into the tiny scrap of underwear. "Letty…" He began, lifting his head to look down at her. _

"_Shh…"she shushed him, her hands once again stroking over his cheeks. "I want to." She promised him softly. Her voice soft, sweet and sure. He stared at her before capturing her lips passionately. A mutual moan of pleasure between the two was shared before he began to slip the boy briefs down her slender thighs as her feet pushed his boxers down his hips. Their newly found passion allowing them to slip into the darkness and for the moments he found himself inside Letty, he found peace against the raging war inside of him. _

Letty stared at him across the yard. Their eyes staring deep into one another's before Mia lifted her head and the contact was broken. She knew they both were remembering the night before he was arrested for nearly beating the man to death. The night he slipped from her bed unnoticed by the rest of the house and found his way back into his bed only to wake at dawn and on the way to the garage to clear up some of the messes left behind, ran into his father's killer.

"Come on. I know you cooked a big meal, let's eat." Dom's gruff voice broke the silence besides Mia's soft sniffling. His arm going around her shoulder as he led her up the small hill of their front yard. As they passed Letty. His eyes found her's once again. "Letty." He said in a purely stoic tone. His gaze harsher than she remembered now that he was closer to her. Her lips parted to take in air that she wasn't aware she was holding as he passed. She just stood in the yard, taking deep breaths before she heard Mia call her name from inside. "Letty, come on! We can't eat without you!" Her best friend called from within the house. Letty swallowed down a harsh lump in her throat and turned around the face the house she had been living in for nearly four years. "Comin' Mia!" She yelled, putting on her own façade as she entered the house.


End file.
